


Boyfriends

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Edd adores Matt and Tom





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Today's been a terrible day and I have no clue why  
> wrote this just to have something to do

It was about three on the morning from what Edd could guess. That was always the hour he chose to believe it was if he ever woke up in the night. For some reason it was that smack dab middle hour of the morning. Not midnight and not six am, but three am.  
The blinds had been left open so he could tell that it was yes, pitch black outside. Except for the street lamps. So maybe not totally pitch black. He could also tell if was early morning because he could hear the two sets of breathing on either side of him.  
He lay in the middle of the bed, his arms wrapped around his two boyfriends. Tom was wearing a dark gray tank top and his blue flannel pants. He had kicked off the covers but had his back pressed against Edd’s side, his cheek resting on the brunettes arm. His breathing was gentle and every so often he would mumble something, practically unintelligible.  
Now Matt on the other hand, or should he say arm, was pressed as close as he could to Edd, the covers pulled up to his chin. He had his head laying on Edd's shoulder, his ginger hair poking out in all directions. He had on one of Edd’s shirts and his boxers. The guy could sleep through anything, even Tom dropping a glass bowl in the kitchen and yelling ‘FUCK’ at the top of his lungs.  
Edd in the middle of this chaos was more than happy. The house was quiet for once and he didn’t have to listen to the neighbors bickering. He also didn't have any obligations during the night so that was a plus. The only thing he wanted to do was roll over but according to Matt and Tom he wasn't allowed to do that, they wanted love. So he obligated to his sleeping boyfriends and remained still. Guess he does have one obligation. Not one he can complain a whole ton about.  
Either way as long as his boyfriends were happy so could he. Sure they got into arguments but they never lasted long. He wouldn't trade these two for the world.


End file.
